Don't Touch Me
by elizabethconnors
Summary: Wide eyed with realisation, Sakura stepped away from the devilishly smirking Uchiha, her hands stretched out in front of her as a barrier. "No Sasuke," she said commandingly as she slowly backed away. "Not one step closer." Rated T for swearing and fluff


**Don't Touch Me**

_3, 2, 1_

Sasuke restlessly ran his fingers through his raven hair as frustration overruled his typically cool façade.

Moving through the bustling streets of Konoha, he took even less interest in his surroundings than usual as he moodily stuffed his hands into his pockets. A dark frown creased his brow and, if one looked hard enough they would ascertain a slight pout to his lips. Of course, being Uchiha Sasuke, none of the hurrying passers-by dared to glance his way more than once.

Even a group of giggling fan girls kept their distance.

However, over the past few weeks this had become normal. Sasuke hadn't received a single heart and kisses covered love note, box of disgustingly sweet chocolates or public mauling for seventeen days, three hours and twenty two minutes (but who was counting?). They stared as much, if not more, than before but none had dared to approach him on the street.

He wondered what Sakura had threatened them with this time.

The Uchiha relaxed his clenched fists as he thought of his bubbly, pink-haired, temperamental team-mate and girlfriend of nine weeks. She had finally forgiven him for his betrayal, even after all he had done and all he had tried to do. But that was a tale for another time.

At the present, there was another problem at hand.

They had been 'officially dating' (meaning Sakura finally mustered up the courage to tell her crazy blonde friend, Ino, after which news of their relationship spread around the village like hellfire) for two months. Since then, things had been going steady.

Too steady.

So steady, in fact, that Sasuke began to think he was losing his touch. They had kissed, of course, but every time his hands roamed for something _more_, Sakura jumped back like a deer in headlights. Even the soft brush of his fingers against her smooth, elegant jaw line was enough for her to push him away. And it wasn't because she didn't want him to. He saw the desire in her eyes, could feel her racing pulse, her palpable exhilaration.

That was his problem. Something was holding her back, and he needed to figure out what it was.

A familiar, deafening voice broke his musings. "Teme!" yelled Naruto, his arms waving about him manically as he raced down the street, leaving behind a path of destruction and a mass of angry stall holders grumbling about their overturned carts. "Guess what?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly and glared at his blonde haired friend in boredom. "What is it, dobe," he asked duly.

"Ichiraku is having a buy one bowl, get one free ramen day!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin, jumping to an excited stop. "We totally have to –" He halted his loud proclamation, narrowing his bright blue eyes at the Uchiha. "How far in is that stick today? You look like you're going to kill someone."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed past Naruto and continued to dwell morosely on his dilemma.

Naruto easily kept up, skipping cheerily beside him. "Are you on your forever-man-period again?"

"Go away," Sasuke growled. He was not in the mood for Naruto's stupid antics. Actually, he was never in the mood. And it wasn't because he was on his forever-man-period!

… He didn't _have _a forever-man-period. Unlike that goddamn Hyuuga boy.

Continuing to skip brightly, Naruto asked, "Is it about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke stiffened. Somehow, that dumb-ass always knew what was on his mind. "Hn."

"She finally realised that stick up your ass is in too far for even a medic to remove?"

Sasuke didn't answer, grinding his teeth irritably instead. He wondered where that Hinata girl was, silently willing her to appear and occupy her boyfriend long enough for him to make his escape. The two had been a couple for at least a year and were almost inseparable. Sasuke himself never had much to do with the girl, but she seemed nice enough, despite being from the Hyuuga clan. Her occasional outbursts of stuttering and blushing got on his nerves, though.

"I _could_ go ask Sakura-chan…" mused Naruto deviously, rubbing his chin.

Onyx eyes thinned dangerously. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to back down in the face of petty threats; however he could not afford to have Naruto and his incredibly loud mouth blabbering to Sakura, or the rest of the village, asking what the problem was. Besides, for once, perhaps the dobe could be of some assistance. Sakura and Naruto had become very close during those long years of his absence. If anyone could shed some light on the situation, embarrassing as it was, it would be Naruto. Furthermore, by 'conceding' to the threat Sasuke, technically, wouldn't be asking for his help.

His lips pursed as wondered how to word his predicament. "Sakura…" he began hesitatingly, "Doesn't like to be touched." This sounded slightly ridiculous to Sasuke as he said it out loud. The pink haired kunoichi loved hugs as much as she loved knocking out Naruto, and both involved physical contact. "I don't know if it is me or something else."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment, blank-faced, before bursting out laughing and doubling over as his guffaws echoed noisily down the street. "You know… she's …?" he spluttered before breaking down once again. Finally, after a few heaving gasps, Naruto regained his composure and managed to stand up straight. He grinned at his raven haired team mate.

Sasuke glowered. "What?" he ground out.

Naruto's smile widened and a roguish expression flashed across his face. Slinging his arm casually around the Uchiha, he said, "Ah, Sasuke-teme, I think Sakura-chan is just confused. I mean, it's not like you show you're emotions that much with that pole up your ass so maybe she's just trying to protect herself. You need to prove to her how you feel." He nodded knowingly.

The Uchiha pursed his lips. Maybe the dobe had a point. "Do you have something in mind?"

At this, Naruto grinned cheekily and scratched the back of his neck. "Just don't let her run away," Naruto said, as he flicked his nose with his thumb. "Tell her how you feel. _Prove _it. If you get what I mean, teme."

Sasuke thought about this. "Hn," he grunted, hardly believing his was even considering taking advice from _Naruto. _

Said blonde haired ninja slapped Sasuke on the back before heading off in the direction of Ichiraku's. Throwing back a half-wave, he shouted, "Tell Sakura-chan to save me while you're there!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his retreating friend, wondering what the idiot had done now.

Well, whatever it was it didn't concern him. Turning on his heels, Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pocket and headed to his girlfriend's apartment.

xxx

Sasuke cleared his throat before rapping on Sakura's door.

He heard the light tread of her footsteps as she approached the door and his heart warmed at the sight of her bright smile when she saw who had knocked. Her bubblegum pink hair was done up in a messy bun, several escaped strands framing her face, and her usual red and navy outfit was replaced by casual black shorts and green t-shirt.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door behind him. Sakura looked up at the Uchiha expectantly, a smile gracing her rose pink lips.

His dark, smouldering eyes lowered beneath his long lashes as he met her curious emerald ones. Dipping his head closer to hers, he gently placed his lips on her soft, inviting ones in greeting. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she pulled him closer, closing the little space between them. Sasuke's fingers brushed her jaw, and he felt her jolt, a stifled sound escaping her lips. She broke the kiss and tried to jump back, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held on.

"Sakura, I won't hurt you," said Sasuke, in what he hoped was a sincere tone.

She blinked at him. "What?"

Sasuke's brow creased in frustration. Did he have to spell it out? "You don't need to run away from me anymore," he said, struggling to get his point across. "I won't leave you again. I… I care about you, Sakura."

The kunoichi's bright green orbs widened in their sockets, before a grin wide enough to rival Naruto's spread across her face. She laughed, before enveloping the awkwardly standing Uchiha into a hug, nestling her head into his chest. "I know that," she said. "I've known you since we were kids, Sasuke. Long enough to understand what you mean without you having to voice it." She paused. "Although hearing it for myself is a welcome change."

She looked up at the frowning Uchiha. "What brought this on?"

Sasuke grimaced and met Sakura's questioning gaze. "Then why do you shrink away from me when I do this?" he asked, ignoring her question and lifting his fingers to graze her neck, which she quickly swatted away, rubbing the spot gently.

His frown deepened.

A blush dusted her cheeks and she bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Another man?"

Sakura gaped at him incredulously before a laugh escaped her lips. "Of course not!" she managed. "Sasuke… I'm _ticklish_."

He paused. "…Ticklish?" said the Uchiha blandly, staring down at Sakura with empty eyes.

Blushing self-consciously, the pink haired woman nodded. "Very."

With narrowed eyes, something clicked within the Uchiha. "Naruto…" he growled under his breath. That dobe had known all along. He was a dead man.

"What?" questioned Sakura worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head, leaving his plan to murder a certain annoying blonde haired ninja until later, and looked down at the exceedingly cute little woman in front of him. His lips turned up into a playful smirk. "_Very _ticklish, hm?" He took a deliberate step toward the kunoichi, dark orbs flashing.

Wide eyed with realisation, Sakura stepped away from the devilishly smirking Uchiha, her hands stretched out in front of her like a barrier. "No Sasuke," she said commandingly as she slowly backed away. "Not one step closer."

He stepped forward defiantly, onyx eyes twinkling with mischief. Quickly grabbing a nearby pillow off a sofa to use as a shield, Sakura retreated back into the living area as Sasuke prowled measuredly towards her.

"I'm serious Uchiha," she warned.

He didn't reply, having cornering his prey against the wall. With a sly smirk, he placed a hand on either side of Sakura, leaning against the back wall and effectively trapping her with his body. The kunoichi let out a small squeak of terror, pillow held protectively in front, before her mouth was suddenly occupied with Sasuke's. He could feel her melt into the passionate kiss, her fingers finding their way to his raven black hair, twining through the silky dark strands.

Utilizing the momentary distraction, the Uchiha grabbed the pillow, flinging it away, before sweeping Sakura off her feet and plopping her down upon the sofa. He smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"You bastard!" she yelled, her arms thrashing about her. "If you even _try _–" she began angrily before breaking off and squealing in protest as Sasuke delicately traced his fingers across her stomach, her arm, her thigh. Softly, he nibbled her ear and growled throatily, enjoying her involuntary moan. He dipped his head, lowering his lips closer to hers, seeing her breath halt in anticipation…

… Before breaking off and tickling her, his nimble fingers dancing across her slim body. Sakura shrieked, gasping in laughter and clutching her sides. She twisted and squirmed on the sofa, her legs kicking feebly and arms flailing helplessly, weakened from laughter.

Off guard, the Uchiha didn't anticipate the brush of Sakura's fingers against his neck as she attempted to push him away, and, thusly unprepared, he involuntarily jolted at the touch.

Sakura's giggles choked to a stop at the sight and her lips twitched up unto an impish grin. "Looks like I'm not the only one," she said shrewdly, her emerald orbs glistening and intent on revenge.

Sasuke hastily stepped away from the smirking woman in front of him. "I am _not_ ticklish," he said defiantly. "Don't even think about it."

Sauntering towards the scowling raven haired man, prey turned predator, Sakura's grin widened. "We'll see about that _Sasuke-kun_," she said in a deceptively sweet voice, jumping towards him.

"Don't you dare touc–"

_fin _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: LOL. Okay Attempt: One at a Saku/Sasu romance one shot! Yay! **

**Apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors in here (and how shotty it is), this was just a quick idea that popped into my head today and was written today. Since the next chapter of _Screwed_ will probably be a few days late I thought I'd at least put _something _up - even if its not Saku/Akat related - and, well, here's the result :P **

**So, they're a bit OOC. What-everr. XD**

**Anyway, read, enjoy & review :) **

**- E.**


End file.
